Lucy-san, Awas Jatuh!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Natsu X Lucy Oneshot! / Kebiasaan Lucy selalu saja, berjalan dekat-dekat di pinggir sungai. tidak tahukah ia bahwa itu bahaya? / "Lucy-san, bahaya!" / Canon / RnR please! *asah pisau*


Warnng : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima pholephel deh XD.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel preents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy**_**-san**_**, Awas Jatuh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Sore menjelang malam menghampiri kota Magnolia. Suara burung yang berkaok-kaok menandakan bahwa matahari telah mencapai setengah menuju ke daerah lainnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, warna kemerahan terlihat menghiasi bingkai langit yang indah ini.

Sepasang kaki jenjang sedang berjalan dengan riangnya. Kaki-kaki putihnya yang mulus itu melompat-lompat kecil di sebelah sungai yang cukup lebar. Tidak sedikitpun wajah ragu yang terlintas di paras cantik gadis _blondie_ ini—dia sudah biasa melewatinya.

Sosok itu terlihat senang hari ini. Ya, entah kenapa dia bisa seriang ini sepanjang hari. Padahal ia batal untuk pergi dari misi—karena Happy tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Natsu dan Natsu juga ikut menghilang mencarinya. Dan kucing biru itu dengan _innocent_-nya berkata bahwa ia sedang pergi memancing untuk membekali dirinya. Dan akhirnya, misi hari itu dibatalkan dan diganti hari esok yang penuh harapan(?).

Seharusnya itu membuatnya sedih—ya memang itu membuatnya kecewa pada awalnya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat berpikir—mulai berpikir dewasa, dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia pun hanya menghabiskan sisa waktunya di _guild_ selama beberapa jam untuk bercanda ria dan ber-_gossip _ ria. Yah, lagipula dia sudah membayar uang sewa apartemennya. Jadi santai sedikit, lah.

Dan ia pun pulang menuju apartemennya. Sambil berjalan—setengah melompat di pinggir sungai, seperti biasa. Lambat laun, ini menjadi kebiasaan—atau sebuah hobi ternyata. Paras gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat menikmati jalannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Kakinya ia gerakkan dengan lincah dan dalam tempo yang sedikit cepat-lambat.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya—ia pulang dari _guid_ kesayangannya itu. Ditemani dengan anjing(?) setianya—Plue. Badannya yang bergetar dengan cepat itu—yang awalnya _Author_ kira ia sedang ingin kencing(?) selalu mengikuti gerak majikannya. Tapi ia tidak ikut berjalan di pinggir sungai, ia berjalan di sampingnya—tepatnya samping kanannya.

"Lucy_-san_, awas jatuh!"

"Itu bahaya, Lucy_-san_."

Dua kalimat yang selalu terlontar tatkala gadis _stellar spirit_ itu melakukan atraksi tersebut. Yap, dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya pekerja—kuli(?) itu tidak hentinya mengingatkan sang gadis untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Dan reaksi yang diucapkan oleh Lucy hanyalah reaksi biasa, "_Daijobou yo_!" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—tepatnya sebuah cengiran yang khas.

Dua lelaki itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan—memakai kapal mereka, tentu saja. Meninggalkan Lucy yang masih bermain-main di pinggir sungai—tanpa takut terjatuh.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit dua orang pekerja itu pergi, apa yang tidak ditakutkan oleh Lucy itu ternyata terjadi—dan membuatnya sangat _shock_.

Kakinya tiba-tiba terselip dan tentu saja tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya—

"KYAAA!"

—Lucy terjatuh.

_BYUUUR_

Cipratan air baru saja menjulang tinggi—seperti membentuk sebuah air terjun. Di dalamnya terdapat sesosok gadis yang baru saja tenggelam di dalamnya.

Yap, Lucy akhirnya tercebur juga. Mereka bilang, sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga bukan? (?).

Sungainya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi juga tidak terlalu _cetek_—dangkal untuk ukuran sebuah sungai. Jika diukur mungkin seukuran kolam renang yang ukuran sedang-sedang(?). Tapi apa mau dikata, arusya cukup deras hari itu.

Lucy mencoba untuk bertahan dan mengangkat dirinya ke permukaan. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil juga. Dicobanya terus-menerus—ia adalah anggota Fairy Tail, tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah.

"Puah!" Lucy terlihat terengah-engah di atas permukaan. Akhirnya—dengan usaha yang keras, ia dapat menghirup udara segar setelah beberapa menit.

"P-plue!" ucap Lucy dengan susah payah. Tapi setelah ia melirik ke tempat Plue seharusnya berada tadi, ternyata …

Tidak ada.

Plue tidak ada di tempatnya. Apakah ia ikut majikannya untuk menceburkan diri(?)? Jelas tidak mungkin, kan. Lalu ke mana dia? Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa pentingnya dia ini sekarang? Di sekitar Lucy pun tidak ada orang yang sekedar lewat. Orang dua—yang menaiki kapal tadi pun sudah terlalu jauh untuk diteriaki.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ah! Ku-kunciku!" Lucy berusaha untuk mencari kunci-kuncinya. Kunci yang dapat menolongnya dari musibah kecil ini.

Beberapa lama mencari—di seluruh pelosok tubuhnya, ternyata tidak ada. Ke mana? Lucy langsung terlihat panik. Panik karena kuncinya hilang dan panik karena itu adalah satu-satunya bantuan yang tersisa.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar bahwa yang memegang kunci-kunci _spirit_-nya adalah Plue sendiri. Lucy merutuki dirinya kenapa ia terlalu ceroboh seperti ini—sampai-sampai ia menitipkan barang berharganya pada Plue.

Terlalu lama di sungai, dingin memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Tiba-tiba arusnya pun semakin deras. Lucy tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Berusaha berenang pun, arusnya sederas ini—tidak pernah ia bayangkan sungai bisa sederas ini. _Well_, tidak sederas seperti ombak laut, tapi cukup untuk menerjang seseorang.

"KYAAA! Urrp—"

Lucy kembali masuk ke dalam aliran air. Ia tetap berusaha untuk naik ketika arusnya masih deras. Sampai—ia lelah sendiri.

Sudahlah, lagipula sungai ini pasti bermuara. Jika ia sadar pasti ia akan berada di suatu tempat. Lucy menutup matanya dan pasrah—tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Dan saat itu juga, gadis _blondie_ itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

_BYUUUR_

"Luce!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mata coklat itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Hei, dia masih hidup? _Yappari_, batin gadis itu dalam hati. Dia pasti berada di suatu tempat sekarang. Tinggal mencari bantuan—

—eh?

Kenapa ruangan ini tidak asing?

Hei! Ini kamarnya! Dia berada di tempat tidur kesayangannya itu!

Jadi, apakah tadi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur—mimpi? Tapi, rasanya seperti nyata. Tidak mungkin. Dan dengan begitulah, Lucy menolehkan ke kanan kiri, mencubit-cubit pipinya—hingga merah bengkak.

"Ng? Sudah bangun ya, Luce? Cepat sekali," ucap seseorang yang datang dengan membawa handuk kering.

Suara _baritone_ itu sontak membuat Lucy terbeliak kaget. "NATSU!?"

"Yo," ucap pemuda _pinkish_ itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Dan kenapa aku di sini?" ucap Lucy linglung. "Dan untuk apa handuk itu? Dan di mana PLUE?!"

"Wooo santai, santai, Luce," ucap Natsu. "Aku akan menceritakannya."

Natsu pun mendekat pada Lucy. Tapi setelah itu ia malah menyerahkan handuk itu dan menyuruh Lucy untuk berganti di kamar mandi. Lucy hanya mengerutkan keningnya sesaat—tidak mengerti dan masih tidak sadar.

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Lihatlah, bajumu basah! Cepat ganti, sana!" ucap Natsu yang anehnya—wajahnya memancarkan rona merah yang tidak tertahankan olehnya.

Menyadari bahwa bajunya basah, Lucy pun langsun ikut memerah. Hei, Natsu juga laki-laki. Lama kelamaan dia juga tidak akan 'tahan' disuguhi pemandangan baju yang tembus pandang—gara-gara air seperti itu.

Lucy pun segera beranjak dan berganti pakaiannya—di kamar mandi, tentu saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar dan dalam baju tidurnya—waktu itu sudah menunjukkan malam. Ia mendekati Natsu yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya itu dan duduk.

"Jadi begini. Aku tidak tahu awalnya, tapi tiba-tiba Plue datang ke _guild_ dengan tubuh yang penuh peluh—ia berlari habis-habisan. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarikku untuk ikut berlari dengannya. Dan saat hampir menuju apartemenmu, aku menemukanmu tengah terseret arus."

"…"

"Lalu, dengan refleks aku langsung ikut terjun juga dan menolongmu, dan aku membawamu ke apartemenmu. Cerita selesai," ucap Natsu.

Lucy memasang muka berpikir. "Jadi waktu itu Plue langsung ke _guild_? Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Tapi … terima kasih ya, Natsu," ucap Lucy dengan senyum yang paling manis—yang pernah Natsu lihat.

Melihat itu Natsu hanya membalas tersenyum. "Ya."

Tiba-tiba Lucy memegangi dahinya. Merasa berat—pusing. Dahinya juga terasa panas, mungkin ini gejala demam. Yah, siapa suruh terjatuh ke sungai?

"Luce, kau tak apa-apa?" Natsu memegangi kedua pundak Lucy.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku agak sedikit demam. Aku akan tidur sekarang," ucap Lucy kemudian ia memposisikannya untuk tidur—otomatis Natsu bangkit dari tempat tidur Lucy.

Beberapa saat Natsu memandangi Lucy yang—berusaha tidur tapi tidak bisa, itu menyadari sesuatu. "Kau kedinginan, Luce."

Lucy hanya membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata sipit itu dengan pandangan sayu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck."

Natsu mendecih pelan. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Lucy dan memposisikan agar Lucy jatuh dalam dekapan dadanya.

Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung memunculkan rona merah di wajahnya. Pipinya yang lembut itu langsung berhadapan dengan dada sang _Dragon Slayer_—dekat sekali hingga menempel.

"Na-natsu …"

"Sssh, diam. Aku tidak bisa membuat bubur untuk membuatmu merasa hangat, yang aku bisa hanyalah melakukan ini," ucap Natsu—sambil menahan semburat tipis yang dapat ia tahan.

Lucy hanya mampu terpana mendengar ucapan Natsu. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Natsu?"

"Ya?"

Lucy mendongak. Otomatis Natsu—yang merasakan pergerakan itu pun memandang mata coklat di bawahnya.

Senyuman Lucy semakin lebar. "_Hontou ni arigatou_."

Dan tanpa aba-aba—

—Lucy mencium bibir Natsu dengan lembut. Biarlah, ini _first kiss_-nya. Tapi Lucy berani bertaruh bahwa itu juga ciuman pertama Natsu.

Natsu hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian—dengan pipi yang menghangat, ia membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

HEEEYAAAAA XD XD XD XD XD

Aku bikin Natsu Lucy lagi :3

Habis, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku selalu punya ide, tapi cocoknya buat NaLu ajah XDa

Dan melihat adegan Lucy yang pulang dari _guild_ sambil bermain di pinggir sungai—dan dua orang yang memperingatkan Lucy itu selalu terngiang di benakku ._.a

Dan juga, aku buat oneshot fic buat Gajeel X Levy, lho. Judulnya _**Waiting Is** __**Sucks**_. mau dibaca dan direview?

Juga juga juga oneshot fic Gray X Juvia, judulnya _**No Reason To** __**Live**_. RnR juga ya~ onegaishimasu ^o^)~

Hm hm, gitu aja dhe. X"D

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
